TIE fighter
The TIE fighter was an Imperial fighter that, on average, lasted 0.3 seconds in battle. Or perhaps 0.4. It tended to be made out of plasticine and the pilots tended to be either Ken dolls or idiots. It was PWNed by X-wings. For some reason they sounded like Beagles baying. Construction During the End of the Galactic Republic Emperor Palpatine realized that he was going to need a durable Starfighter to replace the better and more effective ships for fitting the new appearance of the Galactic Empire. The New Starfighter hoping to fit Palpatine's ambitions soon went under design by thousands of companies hoping to land the contract. Palpatine chose a 3-year-old who attempted to draw an ice cream cone. With the new design in plan Palpatine began production of his new starfighter. Introduction of TIE With Palpatine's new fighter in the Galactic Empire, the fighter began to see its earliest battles with the Rebel Alliance. The Rebel alliance and there X-wings immediately began to PWN the new Imp fighters. Like come on the Battles weren't even realistic where a flight of X-wings''(3 fighters)'' went up against a big bucket of TIEs (500 fighters) and the battle outcome was the Rebels were victorious with 652 kills. I mean come on does that even make sense? 500 fighters and you got 652 kills where's the realism in that? The TIEs were like laser magnets and as soon as a pilot took off a laser struck the Ion engine. The battles were catastrophic and the only reason the Empire was winning is because the Rebel Starfighters could not handle the motherfucking huge Death Star that followed the TIES. The rebels morale was skyrocketing for the Imps new fighters and every night was PARTY PARTY PARTY!!. |That's so amazing, do you want to have sex, I have no STDs.|Sure! Man, my morale is so high!|Rebel Pilots enjoying their time, even falling for the no-STD trick}} TIE pilots !]] TIE Pilots were trained to the most rigorous standards and were pushed to the EXTREME Limit. They went through the galaxy's ups and downs. TIE pilots were usually stormtrooper dropouts and were EXTREMELY confident that they were safer in the TIE fighter then on the ground fighting rebels. Boy, did they figure out how wrong they were. The Pilots were trained on in Star Destroyers all over the galaxy and the training was EXTREME. Daily regiment #Waking up to an EXTREME alarm clock at 5:30. #Eating an EXTREME but nutritious breakfast. #9:00 was the EXTREME flight simulator time. #12:00 EXTREME Lunch. #1:00 Study time to make those EXTREME brains #4:00 EXTREME but more flight simulator time. #7:00 EXTREME Dinner. #9:00 Lights out for the EXTREME Dreams. After all this training They were promoted to the rank of seamen and were given their own cannon fodder-- I mean TIE. They were stationed on some random Planet, Star Destroyer, Super Star Destroyer, or Death Star. After this the average life of a TIE pilot was 5 days given if there is no Rebel Activity. Swarms of these pilots died for the Empire, but yet again Palpatine didn't give a shit. TIE Pilots were the Empires frontline space force to defend there expensive installations and expensive star destroyers. These Pilots knew the risk and were trained to the EXTREME and it was paid with their lives. As a TIE pilot would put THAS COOL. Variations *TIE bomber *TIE Defender *TIE Hunter *TIE interceptor *TIE PWNER Category:Crap Category:Failures Category:Imperial starfighters Category:Things that go fast